


My love it will be alright.

by Joonie_ackerman



Category: Bangtan Boys, GOT7, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bambam is lit, Jackson is a little precious little cinnamon bun, Jaebum is a lit hyung, Jimin is precious child, Jin is a sweetheart, Jinyoung is sassy, Jungkook is a whipped Busan boy, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is Whipped, Mark is a sweetheart, Min Yoongi is a genius, Mpreg in this duck, Multi, Namjoon is caring, Tae is a precious little marshmallow that needs to protected, Younjae and Hoseok are literally angles, Yugyeom is a whipped sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonie_ackerman/pseuds/Joonie_ackerman
Summary: Ally is single mother of Mark, as she takes her son to his first day of school, she meets Kim Taehyung, who introduces her to the rest of his friends. They all become friends and they help look after each other.  Feelings will bloom and love will be insured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think about the story. The story is written like a texting au, but it is not. This story is not real, please don't take any offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids relationship except for Markson start in later chapters.

My name is Ally Tuan. I am 25 years old and the mother of Mark Tuan. His father left us after he found out I was pregnant with Mark. My appearance: I have dark skin, black dyed rose gold neck length hair, super dark brown eyes,and a curvy body. This is my story of finding love again.


	2. Meeting the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally meets everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to save  
> sorry! Please enjoy this new chapter.

*inside the classroom*  
*Ally watches Miss Krista lead Mark to where the other kids are playing.*  
Taehyung: Hello My name is Kim Taehyung, are you new here?  
Ally: (smiles) Yes, my name is Ally Tuan, I just moved here.  
Taehyung: What neighborhood do you live in?  
Ally: The GotBangtan Neighborhood, house 1783.  
Taehyung: Oh! You live in our neighborhood, come on I'll introduce you to my friends.  
*Taehyung leads Ally to a group of six men*  
Taehyung: Hey guys, this is Ally Tuan, she just moved here and lives in our neighborhood, introduced yourselves.  
Jin: Hello my name is Kim Seokjin and I am 25 years old.  
Ally: Handsome guy man.  
Jin: Thank you.  
Namjoon: my name is Kim Namjoon and I'm 24 years old.(smiles)  
Jungkook: Hi my name is Jeon Jeongguk but you can call me Jungkook, and I'm 22 years old.  
Ally: holy shit you are so cute.  
Jinyoung: Hello my name is Park Jinyoung and I am 23 years old.  
Jaebum: My name is Im Jaebum and I'm 24 years old.  
Yugyeom: My name is Kim Yugyeom and I'm 22 years old.  
Taehyung: You already know me, Kim Taehyung, 23 years old.  
Ally: It's very nice to meet all of you. My name is Ally Tuan and I am 25 years old.  
Jungkook: when's your birthday?  
Ally: July 30th.  
Jin: you are older then everyone.  
*Everyone kids come*  
Ally: we should introduce our kids.  
Jin: This is my hope, Jung Hoseok or Hobi. He is 4 years old.  
Namjoon: This little ball of energy is Jackson Wang, he's 4 years old.  
Jaebum: This is our son Choi Youngjae and he is 3 years old.  
Taehyung: This is Park Jimin and he is 3 years old.  
Ally: This is Mark Tuan and he is 5 years old.  
Jungkook: This is Min Yoongi and he is 5 years old.  
Yugyeom: this Kunpimook Bhuwakul or Bambam, he's 3 years old.  
*the adults continue to talk.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the kids meeting each other.


	3. Meeting everyone part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think, Kudos and comments are appreciated.

*As the adults talk the kids talk to one another.*  
Jackson:(looks at Mark and smiles) My name is Jackson, what's your name?  
Mark:(giggles and blushes) my name is M-Mark.  
Jackson: You are really cute, be my boyfriend.  
Mark: What's a boyfriend?  
Jackson: Some like super best friend, but we hold hands and kiss each other.(Jackson shyly blushes)  
Mark: Y-You want t-to be my boyfriend?  
Jackson: I-If you want to?  
Mark: S-Sure.(kisses Jackson cheek shyly)  
Bambam: You guys are cute!(laughs and hugs Markson)  
Jackson: What's your name?  
Bambam: Kunpimook,but my daddy calls me Bambam.  
Mark: how old are you?  
Bambam: I'm this many!(puts up 3 fingers, then dabs.)  
Jackson: I'm 4 years old  
Mark: I'm 5 years old.  
Yoongi: My name is Min Yoongi and I'm 5 years.  
Jimin: M-My name is Jimin, but you guys can call me chimchim. I'm 3 years old  
Hobi: My name is Hobi and I'm 4 years old.  
Youngjae: My name is Youngjae and I'm 3 years old.  
Mark: So the oldest are me and Yoongi and the maknaes are Youngjae,Jimin, and Bambam.  
Mark:(tugs Jackson's arm gently) I want you, to meet my mommy.  
*Mark leads Jackson over to Ally, who was talking to Namjoon.*  
Mark:(tugs on Ally's pant leg)  
Ally:(looks down and see's Mark and Jackson) Who's this cutie pie?  
Jackson: I'm Mark's boyfriend?  
Ally:(her eyes widen) b-boyfriend?  
Namjoon: Are you Homophobic?  
Ally: What of course not my father is gay and I no right to judge anyone.  
Namjoon:(blushes) Sorry, I'm gay.  
Ally: Let me guess you and Jin are dating, Taehyung is dating Jungkook, and Jaebum and Jinyoung are married.  
Namjoon: Yep, ho-  
*All of a sudden there was scream and both Namjoon and Ally jump up and go and investigate, when they get to the scene, they see Jackson crying holding his eye and Jin trying to comfort him.*  
Ally:Mark what happen?(picks up Mark)  
Mark: Jackson kissed my cheek and a kid threw a toy at us. He yelled that it's was nasty for two boys to kiss.  
Ally: Don't listen to him, you have a right to choose who you love.  
Krista: All right, school is over, see you guys tomorrow.  
*Outside of the school*  
Jungkook: Noona wait!  
Ally: Yes Jungkookie?  
Jungkook: Jin-Hyung wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner?  
Ally: Sure what time?  
Jungkook: 5:00 pm  
Ally: Alright, I'll see you guys then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Dinner.


	4. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have dinner together and get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

*At Ally's house*  
Ally: Mark, sweetheart wake up.  
Mark:(whines and rubs his eyes) Are we going to visit Jin-hyung?  
Ally:(picks up Mark and places him in her lap) Yes so let's get you dressed.  
*Ally puts Mark into a white T-shirt, blue Jean overalls and timberlands*  
Ally's outfit: Ally wore a black colored crop top, a light blue high waisted shorts, and black high top converse, she wore her black wired framed glasses, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail.  
*Ally and Mark make their way to Jin's house.*  
Ally:(knocks on the front door)  
*Tae answer the door*  
Tae: hey! Guys Ally's here!  
*Jin's living room*  
Yugyeom: Hey Ally!  
Jin: The kids are in the pool.  
Ally: Mark doesn't have a swim suit?  
Jin: Jackson has some swim suits left over, I can take Mark and he can choose one.  
Mark: Mommmy,Mommy! Can I can I! Please!  
Ally:(Laughs) Go head honey, I'll be outside.  
*Ally and Yugyeom head outside where everyone was*  
Tae: Alllllly-Noona (hugs Ally)  
Ally: Hey Tae! What are you up to.  
Jungkook: Well he was making out with me.  
Tae: Jungkookie you are too blunt!  
Jungkook: (shrugs)  
Jimin: Kookie-Hyung why is Daddy blushing.  
Jungkook: Because your father is a tomato.  
Jin:Guys dinner is ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is The Dinner part 2


	5. The Dinner part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers around to eat and learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter!

Jin:( sets the food on patio table with the help of Ally and Jungkook.)  
* Hobi and Jackson sit between Namjin, Mark and Bambam sit between Ally and Yugyeom, Jimin and Yoongi sit between vkook, Youngjae sit between Jinyoung and Jaebum.*  
Ally: Oh My God, this food is delicious. Jin you didn't tell me you could cook!  
Taehyung: Yep! Our Jin-Hyung is a secret chef. Everything he makes is always the best.  
Jin: (blushes) I'm not that good you guys.  
Namjoon: Bull, you are amazing babe. That's just one of the reason I love about you.  
Jackson: I have many reasons to like Markie-Hyung.  
Namjoon: What do you like about Mark Jack?  
Jackson: He's nice, h-he has a pretty smile, I can't explain I like everything about him maybe even love!  
Ally: Awwwww that's so sweet Jackson.  
Jackson: Noona I promise not hurt Mark.  
Ally: (smiles) Okay please take of my Markie-pooh.  
Mark: (hugs Ally) Thank you Momma.  
Bambam: I-I love all of you!!!  
Yugyeom: We love you Bambam!  
Bambam: Daddy!  
Yugyeom: Bamie!  
*Everyone laughs at the cute father and son duo*  
Ally: Guys we should take a picture together!  
Tae:I look like crap today.  
Jungkook: Baby you look good every day.  
Jimin: Do I look good?!  
Tae:(picks up jimin) chimchim you look good.  
Ally:Alright everybody smile.  
*Ally takes the picture*  
*Timeskip to about an hour later.*  
Ally: Alright I think that it's time for us to head home.  
Yugyeom: I can walk you home.  
Ally: That's sweet but I'll be okay.  
Yugyeom: Fine.(pouts)  
Ally:(giggles) How about we go for coffee tomorrow.  
Yugyeom: Sure, I'll text you the address.  
Ally: (kisses Yugyeom's cheek) see you tomorrow.  
*At Ally House's*  
Ally:( Ally puts Mark to bed)  
*As Ally heads to her bed room, she sees someone walking toward Mark's bed*  
Ally: Hey! What the hell are you doing!  
*The intruder starts running towards Ally, Ally runs into her and tries to close the door, but the attacker push on door. Causing on Ally to fall and the intruder climbs on top of her and rips off her clothes and enters her and starts hitting her as he rapes her.*  
Ally: MARK!!!! RUN, GO FIND HELP.(Ally yells at Mark who was watching from the door.  
Mark:(runs out of the house and as he runs into Yugyeom)  
Yugyeom: Mark? What's wrong!  
Mark:(sobs) Someone hurting momma!  
Yugyeom:Bambam go to Jin-hyung's house and stay there until I get back. *Yugyeom runs to Ally's house and heads upstairs* Ally: Please stop(sobs) someone help me! *Yugyeom runs into Ally's bedroom and pulls the rapist off of Ally and starts punching him until the guy was unconscious.* Yugyeom: Ally...(takes off his extra large hoodie and puts it on her and carries bridal style over Jin's house* *Inside Jin home* Jin: I'm going to call the police, place her on the couch. *Yugyeom lays Ally on the couch and places a blanket over her* Namjoon: What happen? Yugyeom: Ally was raped. Mark:(runs into the living room) Is mommy okay? Ally: Mark, honey are you okay. Mark: I'm okay mommy. (Holds her hand) Ally:(smiles and closes her eyes) Mark: Yugyeom will my mom okay? Yugyeom: she will b okay. *The paramedics come in and take Ally* *As they take Ally, everyone watches.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Birthday is in two days YASSSSSS!!! The next chapter is Ally's road to recovery.


	6. I'm gonna survie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally is in the hospital and everyone forms a stronger bond with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not make any jokes about rape, Rape is a serious problem and should not be taken as a joke.

*Everyone else arrive at the hopstial*  
Woozi: The family of Ms.Tuan?  
Yugyeom:Yes, is she okay?  
Woozi: She has two broken ribs, bruises on her arms and abdominal area. She also has a bite marks on her chest and neck area. She is very shaken up, so please be there for her, she's going need you guys.   
Mark: Can we see mommy?  
Woozi:(smiles softly) Follow me.  
*In Ally's hopstial room, as the walk in they see Ally sitting in a hospital bed, while wearing Yugyeom oversized hoodie and crying softly.*  
Mark:(walks over to Ally) Mommy?(climbs on the bed and hugs Ally)  
Tae: Ally... we are here for you.  
Ally:(looks at Tae) You guys aren't disgusted of me?  
Namjoon: why would we be disgusted of you, Ally you aren't to blame.   
Ally: (smiles softly) Thank you for saving me Yugyeom.   
Yugyeom: I'm just glad you're okay.  
Bambam: Noona are you okay! Uncle Jinnie said you were hurt!  
Ally:Awww thank you for worrying Bambam.  
Jackson: I was worried!  
Jimin: Me two  
Hobi: Me three  
Yoongi: Me four  
Youngjae: Me five  
Ally: thanks guys.(Ally's eyes start to close)  
Yugyeom:(kisses Ally's cheek softly) Sleep well Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, please leave a comment on any ideas.


	7. I'm Alright, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally and Yugyeom go on their coffe date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting is July 30th Ally's birthday. Please enjoy this chapter.

*Ally was getting dressed in her room*  
Ally's: Ally is wearing a black tee, that is tucked into her light blue high waisted shorts, she wore black and white converse, and her hair was in a simple ponytail.  
*Down stairs*  
Yugyeom's outfit: Yugyeom is wearing a white tee, black ripped jeans, black and white converse. His hair was dyed red.  
Yugyeom: You look very nice Ally.(hands her a bouquet of white roses.) Happy birthday Ally!  
Ally: (Smiles and hugs Yugyeom) Thank you Gyeomie. Are we ready to go?  
Yugyeom: Yeah we are.   
*At the coffe shop, Ally and Yugyeom were sitting near the window in high chairs and sharing some pastries*  
Yugyeom: Where did you guys move from?  
Ally: Me and Mark moved from Los Angles, we moved here to get away from my ex. What about you where's Bambam's mother?  
Yugyeom: You really want to her the story?  
Ally: Yes!  
Yugyeom: Alright get comfortable, this story is long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will Yugyeom's story.


	8. My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this story.

Yugyeom: It all started in college, I met this girl in my dance class, she ask me out. I thought she was pretty, so I said yes. After that we started to date and I thought that we would be together forever. But I was fool. She disappeared for a year and I was devastated, but I continued My career and became a dancing instructor. One day I was at home and I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and saw a police officer holding a child, she told me my ex was arrested for attempted murder, they said she tried to choke my child to death. I was shocked, I took the baby, the cop said that he has PTSD and he need a loving family. I raised him and gave him his nickname BamBam. His mother is out of jail but she can't come anywhere near him, I thought I would never find love again, until I met you Ally. Bambam finally has a mother figure and I thank you for that. Ally... thanks to you I found the love of my life again.   
Ally:(Hugs Yugyeom) I love you too.   
*Yugyeom wraps his arms around her waist, and leans in, Ally puts her arms around his neck, they both lean in and their lips connect, they held onto each other like a lifeline, they break apart slowly and smiled at each other.*   
Yugyeom: Ally will you be my girlfriend and a mother to Kunpimook.  
Ally: Yes, Yugyeom will you be my boyfriend and a father to Mark.   
Yugyeom: Yes I will. Know lets go home.  
*At Namjin's house*   
*YugAlly walk into the house hand in hand*  
Yugyeom: Hey guys. What's wrong?  
Namjoon: Bambam locked himself in the bathroom, he saw someone on the street, she look at him and smirked. When we came back home and lock himselfinto the bathroom. He said he wants Ally.  
Ally: I'll go.   
*At the bathroom door, Ally heard sobs.*  
Ally: Bambam, honey are you okay.  
Bambam: M-Mommy?   
Ally: Bambam it's Ally  
Bambam: Do you know her? Ally is my mommy, she's nice and smart and and pretty.   
Ally: Bambam it's Ally, open the door please let me in.  
*Ally hears the door unlock and Bambam runs out and hugs Ally while crying.*  
Ally:(picks up Bambam) Shhhh, baby don't cry. It's okay baby it's okay.  
Bambam: I want to sleep I'm tried(Sobs)  
Ally: I know honey.  
*Ally and Bambam walk into the living room, Ally lays Bambam down and puts his head on her lap and strokes his hair*  
Yugyeom: Thank you Ally.   
Ally:(smiles) no problem. Where's Tae and Jungkook?  
Jin: Tae is sleeping in our bedroom. He got extremely sick earlier. So Jungkook took him the hospital. Turn out Tae pregnant. Jungkook was so happy, but also he is worried about Tae's health, Tae extremely weak. Actually I need to check on them.  
Ally:How about we all go and check on them.  
*Namjin's bedroom*  
*Tae was extremely pale and broke out into cold sweat, Jungkook was right next to Tae's beside holding his hand and wiping his forehead with a cloth*  
Ally:How is he?  
Jungkook:(Turns around with tears in his eyes) I-I'm not sure Noona, I'm scared.(sobs)  
*Ally sits down and hugs Jungkook, letting him cry into her chest*  
Tae: Jungkookie(whimpers and opens his eyes)   
Jungkook: TaeTae are you okay!! I was so worried.   
Tae: (Cups Jungkook's cheek) Sorry I worried you, I felt sick and was really tried. Where ChimChim and Yoongi.   
Namjoon: Sleeping.  
Tae: I love you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the gang going on vacation together.


	9. The gang goes to: DUBAI!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides go to Dubai for vacation. There will be a surprise and a little bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be cussing and encounter with someone's ex.

*At the airport*  
Ally: I can't believe we are going to Dubai.  
Namjoon: It's really beautiful. I took Jin there for our first year anniversary.  
Ally: How did you afford that!  
Namjoon: I'm a producer   
Jin:I'm model, so is Taehyung, jinyoung,and Jaebum  
Yoongi: Me and Jungkook are photographers  
Yugyeom: Me, Hobi, and Jungkook are Dance instructors.   
Ally: I'm a part time model.   
Jin: Really! We have family photo shoot   
coming up, you and Mark are invited.  
Bambam: Mommy!  
Ally: Bamie!  
Bambam:Can you buy me a cheeseburger! Pretty please!  
Ally:(picks up Bambam) Okay come on! Who else wants to come!   
*The rest of the kids raise their hands*  
Ally: Alright! Let's go!  
*At the Burger place, Ally and the kids wait for there food, suddenly a beautiful woman approaches them*  
Carla: So, your the girlfriend of Yugyeom.  
Ally: I'm sorry but who are you?  
Carla: Gyeomie didn't tell you! I'm the one gave birth to that ugly little bitch.  
Ally:(puts the kids behind her) Get from us.  
Carla: Move bitch, let me finish what I suppose to do.  
Ally:(Growls) Touch him or the rest of these kids, you won't have a pretty face anymore.  
Carla:(Pushes Ally into the table and lunges for Bambam)  
*Yugyeom hears Bambam scream and jumps and runs, the others not so far behind him*  
Yugyeom:(pushes Carla) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU. (Helps Ally up) why did you push my girlfriend and terrorize not only my children but my friends kids. Why  
Carla: Because you got me pregnant with this piece of shit. You really thought I loved you! I only used you to make my ex jealous. You mean absolutely nothing to me, and now ugly ass faggot friends and dark skinned slut as your girlfriend. Su-(she is cut off because Yugyeom slapped her hard.)  
Yugyeom: It's one thing to talk my friends and girlfriend, but if you talk about my child like that ever again, your pretty face won't be so pretty. Stay away from my family.now leave.  
*Carla looks at him with disgust and walks away*  
Ally: Yugyeom I'm so-(Yugyeom hugs Ally tightly)  
Yugyeom: (sniffles) Ally, I am so sorry. I didn't know she would be here. She tried to hurt Bambam and you.   
Ally:(pulls away and lifts up Yugyeom head and wipes away his tears, kissing his face gently) Brownie, why are you apologizing, when this wasn't your fault.  
You had no idea that she would be here or that she would try to hurt us. I'm okay and so is Bambam. Don't cry love.(kisses his forehead)   
Bambam: DADA! (Laughs as Yugyeom picks him up) Are you okay mommy! (Puts his hands on her cheeks and checks to make sure she wasn't hurt) No Booboos!   
Ally:(laughs) Where is Mark?  
Namjoon: He is asleep with Jackson and Tae. They are all cuddling. Jungkook already took the food to our waiting spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is the journey to Dubai.


	10. Dubai: on our way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane trip to Dubai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.   
> I've been busy with high school and marching band.

*The gang were at the gate waiting to board the plane*  
Ally:(holds a sleeping Mark in her arms)   
Ahhhhh! I'm so excited! I haven't traveled since I had Mark.  
Jungkook: How come noona?  
Ally: Um it's...  
Jungkook: You don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to offend you!   
Ally: Oh! Jungkookie, you didn't offend me. It's just that its really personal. I'm sorry it's hurts too much talk about it.  
Jungkook: (hugs Ally and whispers into her ear) If you ever need to talk I'm here, your ex and my ex are very alike. Just let me know Noona. You are like a older sister to me, please, please let me know.  
Ally:(smiles slightly) Of course Bunny.  
Same goes for you.   
Yoongi: Dad, are you done?  
Jungkook: Yes I am, what's wrong?  
Yoongi: I was trying to get your attention, Appa is crying.  
Jungkook: (his eyes widen) Why is Tae crying!  
Yoongi: He woke up from his nap and thought you left him. He started whimpering then crying.   
Ally: Go to Tae, trust me when you are pregnant and start crying the only one who can stop the crying is their other half.   
*Ally with Mark in her arms, Jungkook, and Yoongi head over to where Tae was balling his eyes out.*  
Jungkook: TaeTae!(rushes over to Tae's side) Tae, baby why are you crying.  
Tae:(sobs) You don't love me anymore!!!  
Jungkook: Tae, I love so so much. Why would you ever think otherwise.  
Tae: I'm fat and ugly! A-and you wouldn't love that way!!! (Sobs even harder)  
Jungkook:(puts his hand under Tae's chin making Tae look at him) Tae, you are not fat, you just gained some weight to protect our little buddle of joy, you aren't ugly. You far from it, you most beautiful person I've ever seen, even more beautiful then Jin- Hyung and Ally-Noona!   
Tae:(smiles bashfully) Do you still love me Kookie Bunny?   
Jungkook:(he smiles full of love and adoration) I love you to the sun and back again.(Kisses Tae and places him on his lap) and I love you too baby. (Pulls up Tae's shirt up slightly and kisses his baby bump) Don't you ever think I don't love you or our little family.   
Tae: (lays his head on Jungkook's chest)  
I won't forget Bunny, I love you.  
Jungkook:(kisses Tae's forehead) I love you too.   
Ally: That was the cutest shit I've ever seen. (Wipes her tears)  
Jaebum: Ally are you seriously crying?  
Ally: Those two are my children, when they are cute, imma get emotional okay. Don't judge me Jinyoung.   
Jinyoung: What do you mean? I was just looking at you.  
Ally: yeah right, and I'm taller then Namjoon tree self.   
Jungkook:(laughs loudly) Good one sis!  
Ally:Thanks Jungkookie.  
*The announcer comes on the intercom*  
Announcer: All first class passengers with children for flight 1G4G from South Korea to Dubai please head to gate F5 for boarding.  
*On the plane, the first row sat Yugyeom,Ally, Mark,and Bambam.  
The second row was Namjin, Jackson, Hoseok. Third row was Jinyoung,Jaebum,and Youngjae.  
Fourth row was Jungkook, Taehyung,Jimin, and Yoongi*  
Ally:Guys buckle your seat belts.  
*The plan takes off*  
Jackson:Dubai here we come.


	11. Surprise happen in Dubai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises happen at best times and let's be surprised together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I haven't updated since high school has started. Sorry you guys. But I promise to make sometime to update. But please enjoy the story.

*Everyone was in their rooms getting ready to head out for dinner*  
*In Namjin's room*  
Hobi's outfit: Hobi is wearing a white dress shirt with blue skinny jeans and white high tops.  
Jin's outfit: Jin is wearing a wore a blue dress shirt with the first 2 buttons undone, he wore black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was also dyed back to his natural color of black.  
Namjoon's outfit: Namjoon is wearing a black deep V-neck long sleeved shirt,with black skinny jeans, and black dress shoes. His hair was dyed rose gold.  
Jin:(picks up Hobi) Are the others ready?  
Namjoon:Jaebum just texted me, everyone is down start waiting for us.  
*Downstaris in the hotel lobby*  
Mark's outfit: Mark is wearing a baby blue dress shirt, with black skinny jeans, baby blue high tops.  
Jackson's outfit: Jackson is wearing a gray dress shirt, with blue skinny jeans,with gray high tops.  
Bambam's outfit: Bambam is wearing a bright red Gucci sweater, with blue skinny jeans, and red low tops.  
Jimin's outfit: Jimin is wearing a white and black stripped button up shirt, with black skinny jeans, and black and white converse.  
Yoongi' outfit: Yoongi is wearing a black and mint green dress shirt, with black skinny jeans, and mint green high tops.  
Youngjae's outfit: Youngjae is wearing a golden yellow dress shirt,with blue skinny jeans,and original timberlands.  
Ally's outfit: Ally is wearing a black lace crop top, a matching form fitting skirt,with black heels, with a thick black lace choker. Her hair was dyed dark purple.  
Yugyeom's outfit: Yugyeom is wearing flowly long sleeved shirt, with black ripped skinny jeans, a black choker, and white high tops.  
Jungkook's outfit: Jungkook is wearing a red dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, with blue ripped skinny jeans, and red high tops. His hair dyed light brown.  
Taehyung's outfit: Tae is wearing a oversized olive green sweatshirt, with some black leggings, a choker, and olive green converse. His hair was kinda cover the headband and dyed ash gray.  
Jinyoung's outfit: Jinyoung matched with Jin. But his hair was dyed blonde  
Jaebum's outfit: Jaebum matched with Youngjae. his hair dyed red.  
Namjoon: Let's take a picture.   
*Everyone gathers around and Namjoon takes the picture*  
Namjoon: Let's go  
*Everyone gets into the limo and heads to the Resturant*


	12. Marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone will be proposed to. Warning intense feels, fluff, and fangirling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new chapter, thank you guys! Make sure to vote for bts on Mwave! ARMY FIGHTING!

*The group arrive at the restaurant*  
Jungkook: Um hello reservation for Jungkook?  
Waiter: Ah,Mr.Jeon! Follow me your table is this way.  
*The waiter leads them to private booth away from everyone else*  
*everyone sits down*  
Tae:Jungkookie! Why didn't you tell me!  
Jungkook: (blushes) sorry hyung. Are you mad at me?  
Tae:Mad! I'm so happy.  
Jimin: Um, E-exuse me, why are you so happy Appa?  
Tae: This is were me and Kookie first met.  
Ally: Awwww, that is so sweet.  
Jungkook:(blushes) I also brought you back here for another reason.  
*All of a sudden the lights dim, and a song starts playing*  
Tae:(Tears well up in his eyes)  
*the song playing was 2U, but it was a cover of it by Jungkook*  
Jungkook: Tae, we have been together for 4 years amd you have brought nothing but joy into my life and my son's life. I can't image waking up and not seeing your beautiful boxy smile, your cute little giggle, you holding our sons when they are sick or scared. I can't image my life without you or jimin. I need you Kim Taehyung, you my lover, best friend, soulmate, and the holder of my child growing inside of you. So can you answer this one question? (Jungkook gets down on one knee and opens a box, showing a beautiful emerald ring)  
Jungkook: Kim Taehyung, will you marry me and make my life complete?  
Tae:(sobs and nods his head) YES! Kookie i love y-you so much.(sobs even harder when jungkook puts the ring on his finger)  
Jungkook:(hugs Taehyung and then kisses him passionately)  
Tae:(breaks the kiss) I love you Jeon Jungkook  
Jungkook:( smiles) I love you too Kim Taehyung.  
Jin: Jimin, honey why are you crying?  
Jimin: I have two daddies now! (runs over and hugs Jungkook)  
Jungkook:(picks up jimin and kisses jimin's forehead)  
Jimin: I love you new daddy!  
Jungkook: I love you too little Mochi.  
*Yoongi slowly walks over to Taehyung and tugs his pants leg*  
Taehyung:(picks up Yoongi) Why are you crying.  
Yoongi: B-because daddy is happy and i'm happy.  
Tae: awwww baby i love you just as much jimin. (kisses Yoongi's forehead)  
Yoongi: I love you Appa.  
Taehyung: I love you too Suga.


	13. Don't touch him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex makes an apperance and well shit goes down hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please enjoy the story! Also try to vote Bts on Mwave, we want to see our boys to be happy and they devsreve it. Remember teamwork makes the dream work!

*The gang celebrate the engagement of vkook*  
Suzy: Isn't this cute!  
*Jungkook stiffens*  
Suzy: Kookie, that's no way to say hello!  
Jungkook: What are you doing here?(puts Tae and yoonmin behind him)  
Suzy: Wondering if your pathetic ass still misses me?(laughs)  
Jungkook:I don't miss you and i never will. I have somebody that makes me happy.  
Suzy:(points at Taehyung) it's him isn't?  
Jungkook:(wraps an arm around Tae's waist) Yes.  
Suzy:(pulls out a gun) Well...nice meeting you.(fires the gun)  
*jimin pushes vkook out of the way and gets shot*  
Tae:JIMIN!!!  
*Everyone looks in shock as jimin falls to the ground with blood pooling around him*  
Jungkook: (punches Suzy knocking her out)  
Tae:(craddles jimin's head on his lap) Chim, c-can you hear me baby?  
Jimin:Appa?  
Tae:Yes baby?  
Jimin:Are my brothers okay?  
Tae:(starts crying) T-their fine.  
Namjoon:Jimin, you are going to be okay. The paramedics are on the way.  
*About 5 minutes later, Jimin is getting rushed to the hopstial and Suzy is being taken to jail*  
Tae:Jungkook...(starts sobbing)  
Jungkook:(silently pulls Tae into a hug, letting Tae cry into his chest) Baby...I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you guys and now Jimin's in the hopstial and-  
Tae: Jeon Jeong-guk, this is not your fault! Please don't blame yourself. Please do it for me.  
Jungkook:(wipes Tae's tears) Okay, I'll do it for you.  
Ally: Guys lets go to the hopstial and wait.  
*The gang leaves the resturant in sorrow and makes their way to the hopstial.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the gang will head back home with Jimin, Namjin and Markson are for sure cannon


	14. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes Everland to celebrate Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not apart of the main story, but please enjoy

*At Ally's house*  
Yugyeom: Babe! Are you ready!  
*Ally yells*  
Ally:I'm coming   
*Ally walks down wearing a blood red figure hugging dress, with a highcollered cape, fake blood dripping out of the side of her mouth along with fake vampire teeth*   
Yugyeom:(bows) You look lovely my queen.  
Ally:(giggles) You look handsome my king.  
Bambam: What about us Mommy!!!  
Ally:My little princes look so charming!  
Yugyeom:Let's head over to Jungkook's house.  
*30 minutes later YugAlly arrive at Vkook's house*   
*Vkook were dress up as anime characters. Jungkook as Levi, Tae as Eren, Jimin as Natsu, and Yoongi as Naruto.  
*Namjin dress up as Mario characters. Jin as Princess peach, Namjoon as Mario, Jackson as Lugi, and Hobi as Yoshi.  
*JJYP dressed up as Superhero and villan characters. Jaebum as Iron man, Jinyoung as Spider-Man, and Youngjae as Batman.  
Jin: Is everyone ready?  
Everyone else: Yes!   
*The gang heads down to Everland*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is part two


End file.
